mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic: Ultimate Soccer 3D is a Nintendo 3DS game. It is the 2nd Mario & Sonic soccer title. This game introduces a new feature, the 3D Power Shot. Playable Characters Characters with asterisks need to be unlocked. Each character's special power shot is listed next to their name. All-Around Types *Mario (Fireball Frenzy) *Amy (Piko Piko Power) *Luigi (Pesky Poltergust) *Blaze (Flaming Fury) *Bowser Jr. (Koopa Clown Chaos)* *Espio (Secret Slash)* *Goomba (Enemy Evasion)* *Egg Pawn (Robotic Riot)* Speed Types *Yoshi (Rainbow Ride) *Sonic (Super Sonic) *Daisy (Sarsaland Shimmy) *Shadow (Super Spears) *Toad (Fungi Fungus)* *Metal Sonic (Undermining Ultimatum)* *Whittle (Wooden Wonder)* *Jet (Wreckless Rider)* Power Types *Wario (Gnarly Garlic Bomb) *Knuckles (Shovel Claw Showdown) *Bowser (Mecha Bowser Mash) *Vector (Chaotix Clasher) *Donkey Kong (DK Dash)* *Eggman Nega (Egg Evader)* *Petey Piranha (Goopy Gusher)* *Lyric (Villainous Venture)* Skill Types *Waluigi (Trickster Tango) *Tails (Tornado Time) *Peach (Peach Punch) *Dr. Eggman (Robot Rush) *Birdo (Super Snout Shoot)* *Silver (Psychedelic Shoot)* *Professor E. Gadd (Scientific Shot)* *Charmy (Bumblebee Bash)* Tricky Types *King Boo (Ghostly Gamble) *Sticks (Ravage Rage) *Rosalina (Cosmic Crusher) *Omega (Prototype Puncher) *Toadette (Cutie Pie Crush)* *Rouge (Sneaky Surprise)* *Nabbit (Thoughtless Theft)* *Marine (Wacky Wave Rider)* Non-Playable Characters *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Pink Toad *Green Toad *Piranha Plant *Tail Goomba *Penguin *Mandibug *Bugaboom *Wiggler *Cat Goomba *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Gold Goomba *Gold Piranha Plant *Pianta *Noki *Luma *Lubba *Polari *Boo *Hammer Bro. *Sumo Bro. *Bouncing Music Notes *Flickies *Cream *Cheese *Chocola *Chaos *Wisps *Chip *Excalibur *Merlina *Wave *Storm *Egg Flapper Stages There are 25 stages in this game. One normal field, 12 Mario stages, and 12 Sonic stages. Stages with asterisks need to be unlocked. Standard stage *Standard Field (Duel Football from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games) Mario stages *Mushroom Kingdom Ver. 2 (Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3) *Cool, Cool Mountain (Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64) *Puzzle Plank (Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2) *Yoshi's Island (Main Theme from Yoshi's Wooly World) *Switch Scramble Circus (Switch Scramble Circus from Super Mario 3D World) *Golden Arena (Overworld Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2) *Bianco Fields (Bianco Hills from Super Mario Sunshine)* *Coconut Mall (Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii)* *Galactic Stadium (Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy)* *Luigi's Mansion (Main Theme from Luigi's Mansion)* *Stormship Stadium (Stormship Stadium from Mario Strikers Charged)* *Music Park (Music Park from Mario Kart 7)* Sonic stages *Star Light Zone (Star Light Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Grand Metropolis (Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes) *Tropical Arena (Tropical Coast from Sonic Lost World) *Aquarium Park (Aquarium Park from Sonic Colors) *Ancient City (Ancient City from Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal) *Cool Edge (Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed) *Bingo Highway (Bingo Highway from Sonic Heroes)* *Misty Lake (Misty Lake from Sonic & the Black Knight)* *Emerald Hill Stadium (Emerald Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2)* *Bustling City (City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2)* *Metropolis Speedway (Metropolis Speedway from Sonic Free Riders)* *Mirage Road (Mirage Road from Sonic Rush)* Additional Music You can unlock all this additional music by completing certain tasks and missions. This music can be used to replace any stadium music. Mario music #Main Theme (Super Mario Bros.) #Delfino Plaza (Super Mario Sunshine) #You Are the Superstar/Results (Mario Party 9) #Main Theme (Super Mario World) #Wario's Gold Mine (Mario Kart Wii) #Piranha Plant Slide (Mario Kart 7) #Coincentration (Super Mario 64 DS) #Purple Comet (Super Mario Galaxy) #Seaside Course (Mario Golf: World Tour) #Big Bang! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam) #Athletic Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) #Greenhorn Forest (Wario World) #Buoy Base Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) #Acorn Plains (New Super Mario Bros. U) #Bowser's Galaxy Generator (Super Mario Galaxy 2) #Bob-omb Battlefield (Super Mario 64) #Super Bell Hill (Super Mario 3D World) #Iggy Battle (Paper Mario: Color Splash) #Rainbow Road (Super Mario Kart) #Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.) #Gusty Garden Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) #Snow Overworld (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) #Title Theme (Super Mario Maker) #Classic Tennis (Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash) #Slider (Super Mario 64) #Baby Park (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) #Bowser Jr. Boulevard (Mario Sports Mix) #Main Menu (Mario Party: Star Rush) #Sky Station Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2) #Rail Lift (Yoshi's Story) #Neo Bowser City (Mario Kart 7) #Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64) #Good Egg Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) #Castle Boss (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) #Mario Circuit (Mario Kart Wii) #Victory in the Dream World (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) Sonic music #Door Into Summer (Knuckles Chaotix) #Casino Night (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) #Speed Highway (Sonic Adventure) #Let the Speed Mend It (Sonic and the Secret Rings) #Work It Out (Sonic R) #Ocean Palace (Sonic Heroes) #Windy Valley (Sonic Adventure) #Training Area (Tails' Skypatrol) #Mecha Green Hill Zone (Sonic Chaos) #Reach For the Stars (Sonic Colors) #Where To Today? (Sonic Runners) #Double Down (Sonic Lost World) #Un-gravitify (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) #Diamond Dust (Sonic 3D Blast) #It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure 2) #I Am All of Me (Shadow the Hedgehog) #Dreams of an Absolution (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) #Egg Factory (Sonic Riders) #Palmtree Panic (Sonic CD) #Seaside Hill (Sonic Heroes) #The World Adventure (Sonic Unleashed) #Leaf Forest (Sonic Advance 2) #Ska Cha Cha (Sonic Rush) #Emerald Coast (Sonic Adventure) #His World (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) #Sky Sanctuary (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) #Metal Sonic Battle (Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric) #A New Venture (Sonic Rush Adventure) #The Deadly Six Theme (Sonic Lost World) #Lava Powerhouse (Sonic Spinball) #Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Windy Hill Zone (Sonic Lost World) #Windmill Isle (Sonic Unleashed) #Tropical Resort (Sonic Colors) #Let the Speed Mend It (Sonic & the Secret Rings) #Mystic Mansion (Sonic Heroes)